Sailor Meirue: The Prestory
by Sailor Meirue
Summary: my first fanfic plz enjoy...Meirue doesn't know that she's a princess nor the fact that she is the daughter of Chibiusa and Heliose but she finds love and adventure in finding out who her family is and what it means to fight as a Sailor Scout
1. The Dream

_***disclaimer: Sailor moon does not belong to me nor does any of the characters that are yet to come. the only character i own is Meirue and i have special permission from friends to use their characters Erica, Kid and ACE.***_

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"ugh, cant school start later!" Meirue wines to herself as she runs down the street towards school. Meirue had long, blonde hair that reached the ground when she didn't have it up in pigtails, blue eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest heart in Japan but not today since she was upset about over sleeping and becoming a little late for school. She didn't mind school that much either, it was just the days like today that bugged her so much about school.

Meirue made it into class just before the teacher came in telling everybody to take their seats. as the teacher rambles on about the history of Japan, Meirue's mind begins to wander. She thinks of the dream she had had the night before and wondered what it meant since she had never had a dream quit like this one.

~flashback~

A shimmering palace made of crystal and a queen that looked like Meirue but had meatball shaped buns on top of her head and pigtails that flowed from them like waves. Next to the queen was a young woman with pink pigtails and cone shaped buns on top of her head, the two seemed related for they had the sam type of dress. A floor length gown with gold circles at the chest.

~end of flashback~

Meirue's attention snapped back to reality when the teacher, Miss Haruna, called her name, "Meirue?" Meirue looked up at Miss Haruna,"yes, Miss H?" Miss Haruna smiled at Meirue, for Meirue was her best student."Would you care to join the class in reality, by reciting the next paragraph?" She stood up with her text book, "page eight, paragraph two," said a voice next to her, belonging to Meirue's best friend Erica Kerthal. As Meirue read the paragraph, her mind gegan to wander back over to what her dream had meant.

After classes were over, Meirue went over to Erica Kerthal, who had also been conveniently helpful during history. "thanks for the help Erica owe you one." Meirue said and Erica Laughed. Erica had waist length brown hair, green eyes and a personality that matched an angel or at least until you made fun of her or her friends. Meirue had always loved Erica's personality and they had been friends since Erica had transfered to their school two years ago. As Erica's laugh died down she said, "then tell me what you were thinking about over some juice at the Crown Juice Parlor." Meirue Smiles and thought that maybe telling some one about her dream would be a good idea and delay the fact that she has almost has detention.

Later at the Crown Parlor, Meirue told Erica about her dream and how the palace had felt so familiar, almost as if she had been there before. She just could not get it out of her head. "Maybe it had something to do with the crystals I gave you yesterday. They did look mystical."Erica said after Meirue described her dream. Meirue frowned slightly at this pondering," maybe but I think what I'm dreaming of is more complicated than that... I mean from a distance Tokyo seemed to be made out of crystal and that queen I saw... she had hair like mine but longer and she had meatball looking buns." she balls her hands and put them on top of her head to indicate what she meant. At this Erica smiled then thought of something and frowned "You know, now that I think of it... isn't there a girl in our class that looks like she could be your double? The only difference is that she has those meatball shaped buns, kind of like the queen from your dream. Do you think that maybe they're related in some way" Erica asked taking a sip of her strawberry banana smoothie. Meirue thought about this for a moment sipping her chocolate milkshake, "I don't know but did you notice how often she disappears when the monsters appear? She disappears and then the sailor scout appear." she said thinking out load. ERica is silent for a moment then says, "Now that I think of it , I believe your right... she and her friends do seem to disappear and then the Sailor Scouts do seem to look like them. I-" Eric gets interrupted by a group of laughing girls that come in and sit at a table across the room. Erica looks surprised, "speak of the devil, the girl with the blonde pigtails in that group is her." Meirue thinks for a sec, "oh yeah, her name is Usagi Tsukino and to think her names means Rabbit of the Moon. I've heard from Ms H., that she flunked a ton of english tests up until this year and that she was always getting detention for being late to class then sleeping in class!" Meirue said with amusement. Meirue and Erica both laughed so hard, that their eyes watered and they had to take deep breath to calm down. when they had caught their breath, they finished their smoothies and paid for them. When they got out side the Parlor, they said their good byes and went heir own ways home.


	2. THe beginning

Chapter 2:the Beginning

When Meirue got home she did her normal afternoon routine. she lived by herself in a two room apartment. she used one room as her own room and the other was a guest room that held her collection of crystals. Meirue has a few plants here and there but not as many as her neighbor, Kino Makoto.

Makoto was the the same age as Meirue and was very fond of gardening, cooking, and martial arts. While Makoto had many friends (one of them the airhead Usagi, that Meirue and Erica had been talking about), Meirue only had ERica as a friend.

As meiure finished what she was doing her thoughts wandered over th her dream and what it meant. In hr dream she had seen a crystal palace and it's royal family, who looked strangely like Usagi, her boyfriend, and her cousin. She remeberd seeing a baby in the pink haired girl's arms.

The baby had looked familiar and even though Meirue couldn't hear what the two women were saying, she understood that the child couldn't stay with it's mother and grand mother. Suddenly the baby was gone and it's mother was crying into her mother's arms.

Just as suddenly, Meiure was jarred out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Meirue walked over to the door thinking that it was probably her neighbor's daughter from across the hall, knocking because she forgot her key again and wanted to use her phone. When she actually opened the door, she was surprised to find Makoto there holding a cake. "Makoto-chan!" Meirue sputtered as she opened the door, "what brings you here?" Makoto smiled and three other girls appeared behind her. "Well it's our friend Setsuna Meoh's birthday tomorrow and we're planning on throwing her a party," Makoto said but before she could finnish, sh spotted two girls and a young man come up the stairs. "Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan, Mamoru-san, your just in time!" Squeaked the blonde girl with the red ribbon. "We were just about to invite Meirue-chan to Setsuna-san's surprise party," said the blue haired girl. "Jeez, Meatball-head! your so slow, i think i saw a snail pass you getting up here." Said the bemused, raven haired girl. Usagi's temper flared at the comment, "Rei-chan! How many times must i tell you to stop calling me that? Baka!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at the Raven-haired girl who had commented about her hair. Rei matched her with an equally rude comment about Usagi's weight and how Mamoru must be out of his mind to love a girl who eats as much as Usagi does.

all of this made everyone nervous. Meirue on the other hand had thought that this was hilarious and showed it by laughing at how the two girls bickered. "Hahaha, you two are so funny!" she said and just by saying that the two girls stopped fighting and grinned. Then to change the subject, the Blue haired girl started the much needed introductions and held out her hand. "i'm Mizuno, Ami. It's a pleasure to meet you." Meirue took Ami's hand and shook it. soon she knew everybody except for Meoh, Setsuna; Teioh, Haruka; and Kaioh Michuru, she would meet them at the party.

later that evening after everyone was done hanging out and had gone home for the night, Meirue decided to go for a stroll in the park. While walking past her favorite bed of flowers, sh heard an ear splitting scream. Meiure ran over to where the scream had come from. When she got to the spot where the scream had come from, she saw her friends Erica being absorbed into some sort of black vortex. "Meirue help!" screamed Erica as she sunk further into the vortex. Heart pounding, Meirue ran over to see if she could help Erica get out of the vortex.

"it's no use human." said a bemused scaly voice from behind. As soon as she turned around and saw the creature that had trapped her only friend, she raised her hand into the air and yelled out the words that had just popped into her head. "Meirue Crystal Power, Make Up!"

As soon as she said the last word she was enveloped in a lavender light. she felt her clothes melt away and be replace by a suit that hugged her shape and had a skirt, bows boots earrings, a choker and something on her forehead. when the light faded...she was wearing a white suit, with a lavender skirt, boots, sailor type collar and choker. Along with gold earrings that looks like stars and white gloves with a lavender trim. Pink ribbons on her chest and the back of her waist and a gold tiara that had a lavender gem in the center. to top everything off she didn't even understand what she had said. "ack! What are these clothes? What did i say and what is that creature?" all of her complaining stopped as she heard "Get down!" then "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Out of no were dozens of green orbs hit the monster after Meirue yelped and got down onto her stomach covering her head.


	3. The Scouts

Chapter 3: the Scouts

Meirue looked up at the place the monster was and saw a fading pile of ash and dust. As Meirue got up up, she looked around to be sure that she wasn't dreaming. When she laid her eyes on the unconscious Erica laying on the ground, she started over to her to be sure that she was okay but was held back by a hand on her shoulder. Meirue looked back and saw Sailor Jupiter shaking get head and indicating they needed to talk. So, Meiure just let her lead the way to the Sendai Hill Temple.

When they were at the top of the stairs leading into the temple, Meirue saw that Usago, Ami, Rei, and Minako were all sitting on the temple's porch. When Jupiter and Meirue approached the group looked up. Usagi saw Jupiter, then let out wine, "Mako-chan! did you brining any food and why are you transformed?" When Usagi's gaze moved to Meirue, who blushed, she had never liked being in awkward situations.

Jupiter de-transformed back into makoto and then looked at meirue expectantly. " You can de-transform now." Said Rei "this is sacred grounds and no-one comes here at this time of day." Meiure blushed harder as she opened her mouth to explain the fact that she didn't know how to de-transform but Ami beat her to the punch by sugesting that Meiure didn't know how to de-transform. Every one looked shocked until Minako broke the silence by saying, "it's so easty!" Minako exclaimed, " all you have to do is concentrate on what you would call your normal appearance and poof your de-transformed!" Meirue looked confused for a minute till Minako's words sank in. then when she understood on some level she tried what Minako explained and heard every one gasp and saw them staring at her like she was some thing weird. Meirue figited for as every ne was silent for a few minutes. Finaly, usagi broke the silence and welcomed Meirue to the Sailor Scout's team.

the next morning was Saturday and Meirue woke up on a hard wooden floor and half under a table that was covered by a blanket. For a moment she thought she had fallen asleep while studying and thought the events of the night before were a dream. When she heard Rie's voice she knew that it hadn't been a dream. "Don't you do anything but sleep?" Rei asked. Meirue sat up and looked at the priestess after covering a yawn and replying curtly," hi, Rei-chan, I do . I live by myself so so obviously I do things other than sleep the day away." Rei who was in her priestess attire, looked cross at the reply but there was a hint of worry in her next choise of words. "Sorry, miss ' I don't know how to de-transform, so I follow Minako's baka advice.' Oh and just so you know I actually work for a living at this shrine and I'm dedicated to this work." Rei stormed out in fustration and Meirue decided to leave Rei be so that has could calm down. When Rei's footsteps faded away completely, Meiure got up and walked out of Rei's room and into the courtyard. She was still in her socks, since she had left her shoes in the entrance hall. Meiure took in a deep breath of the outside air and took in the peaceful surroundings. She decided to explore a pat that wound around the temple and let her mind wander over the fact that she was now a sailor scout. She had only had the urge to protect and help her friend. Soon she found herself remembering her dream from the night before.

~Flashback~

A woman with long, pink pigtails sits in a nursery cradling a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes, in her arms. The woman looks up at another woman, this time she has blonde hair and blue eyes and her hair had blonde meatball looking buns, come in and tell the first woman that it was time for something. "Can't we keep her in Elison?" the first woman asks. The second woman shakes her head "I'm afraid not, she will be safer growing up in the time that I was born into. There will be a day that you will see… again." Tears are flowing down the faces of both women's faces as they embrace one another. They soon leave the nursery and down a hall that leads to a pair of elegant doors…

~end of flash back


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4: the Meeting**

As Meirue's dream left her mind, she wondered whom the women were and what they and the baby had to do with her. By now Meirue had wandered all the way around the temple and decided to go home to take care of her plants and go to work at the Crown Parlor. Meirue walked back to Rei's room and found Rei socializing with a woman who wore her hair down but also with a bun in the back. Rei saw Meirue come up and stayed calm, so Meriue guessed that Rei had calmed down. "Meirue-chan, come on in." Rei called to Meirue. "Setsuna-san this is Meirue, she is the new scout I was telling you about. Meirue this is Meioh, Setsuna." Setsuna smiled a bit and even though it had hints of sadness, it was still a smile.

Meirue walked over to sit in between Rei and Setsuna. "Meirue-chan was it?" Setsuna asked. Meirue nodded once and let Setsuna continue. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Setsuna's eyes looked Meirue up and down but her eyes caught at something shining on Meirue's necklace. "Meirue-chan, your neck-lace's charm may I see it?" Meirue nodded and pulled out the rest of her necklace from it' hiding place and into full view of the room. Rei gawked and Setsuna frowned deeply. "Meire-chan where did you get that Time Key?" Rei finally asked, breaking the silence. Meirue didn't understand what a time key was but she did know that Rei was talking about the key that Meirue kept on her necklace's chain since before she could remember. Meirue had never taken it off because it was the only clue to why she had been alone growing up. "I'm sorry Rei-chan, but I have no clue why you call my key a _Time Key_. I don't even know what a time key is." Meirue confessed. After a few moments of silence Setsuna cleared her throat and smiled slightly. "A time Key is what allows you to cross the 4th dimension and into a different time period. For example, Sma- Chibiusa-chan has on that takes her home to the 30th Century and Crystal Tokyo. She would use her key to cross the 4th dimension in order to get to the Gate of Time. However, only the royal family of Crystal Tokyo can be allowed to have access to the Gate of Time," Setsuna explained. As this sank into Meirue's head she began to understand a small portion of what was said but still enough to notice that Rei ws now staring at her. "umm. Setsuna-san, that would mean that I am part of the Royal Family that you spoke of. What I mean is that I don't have a clue about who my family is…nor do I understand why there are two women who appear in my dreams and look like older versions of Chibiusa and Usagi!

Meiure's vision was starting to blur as tears welled up in her eyes. "You can't tell me that I'm royalty, when I have lived on my own since I was a baby!" Meirue got up and ran from Rei's room and pausing only once to put on her shoes. As Meiure ran blindly towards her apartment, she thought "what if my family was royalty, why did they make her live alone? Why didn't they at least leave a note to tell her that they loved her? Why hadn't they contacted her for 16 years? Why did they let her be miserable and alone?

When she reached her apartment she saw a boy around her age staring at her apartment window. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes and his clothes looked like a strange sort of blue armor that glinted in the morning sun. When he spotted Meirue staring at him, he says an unusual word and walks over to her. "Cheese sticks. Sorry, I thought I sensed a strange aura near by and wanted to take a look." He explained. "it's alright, I was just startled to see you staring at my apartment window." Meirue rubbed the last of her tears away and stretched out her hand, which he takes and they introduce themselves. "Watashi wa Tsukasa, Meirue. What's your name?" "I'm Kid. It's nice to meet you Miss Meirue." Meiure steps back and lets go of kid's hand, then gasps as a pink light grows in between them and they disappeared from sight.


	5. The palace

**Chapter 5: The Palace**

When Meirue woke up and looked around, she thought she was dreaming. Al around her were glittering crystal walls and behind her she saw a fancy looking door. She then heard a groan from underneath her and she quickly got up to see Kid had landed underneath her when they came out of the pink light that had taken them here. Carefully, Meirue bent down and helped Kid to his feet and asked if he was okay. He grumbled something about his head but said he was fine. When he got a good look around he frowned deep in thought. Then a beeping sound came from his pocket, making them both jump with surprise. Kid turned red with embarrassment and took a machine out and started talking to it. "Kid here, what's up ACE?" A loud voice yelled out of the machine and sounded very cross. "Kid! Were the light are you? I walk us and see you talking with a girl one moment, then the next you disappear into some kind of portal made of light with that girl! So I ask again, WERE THE LIGHT ARE YOU?" the voice yelled. Meirue slowly and curiously looks over Kid's shoulder to look at the machine and whom Kid was talking to. "ACE, I have no clue were we are, 'that girl' can hear you and plus her name is Meirue. So, don't be yelling at me through the Time Amulet, otherwise everybody in were ever we are will hear ou and think there is an intruder!" just as Kid said that Meirue heard hurried foot steps heading in their direction." Ah, kid-kun? I think it's too late they already heard them and are coming this way and fast!"

Kid closed his time amulet and summoned a sword made of crystal. "Cheesesticks! I swear could ACE have picked a better time than this to yell at me? Meirue-san get behind me." The sound of the people racing toward Kid and Meriue increased as they got nearer. Meiure heard a female voices talking to one another on why an enemy would invade through the Gate of Time. Suddenly Kid muttering something about Effects and how Sailor scouts must be nearby. "Cheese sticks! Stupid, stupid, stupid! The people coming must be Sailor Scouts!" Meirue knelt down to kid's level to see if he was alright." Kid-kun? Diegovue? You don't look good and your face is really pail." Kid curses to himself about bad luck and explains that Sailor Scouts trigger a curse called the Effects, then passes out from the pain of the Effects. The next thing Meirue knew five women in sailor scout attire had surrounded herself and Kid. "Who are you and why did you come to the Crystal Palace?" the burnet scout asked. Meirue recognized her as Jupiter who could control thunder and was the fiercest of all the scouts because she also was very strong but she was still kind underneath her fierce exterior. "Um, I don't know how I got here. The only thing I know is that my key suddenly glowed pink and my friend and I were transported here" Meirue held out her key as she explained. The scouts all gawked at Meiure's key then the blonde scout with the red ribbon in her hair called for a scout huddle. "Do you think she-" "No! She can't be!" "Well how else would you explain that she looks the right age and has the time key?" "She must be the young princess that Chibiusa-hime and her mother had sent away to the 20th Century." "I still don't get why they sent her there in the first place…" there was a sound of one of the scouts getting hit in the head. "ow that hurt Raye-chan why did you do that?" "Because Minako, after all the time that has past, your still as dense as ever. They sent her away because it was safer in the 20th Century Earth!" "Oh and it wasn't safe here in the 40th Century? Where there hasn't been an enemy attack in what, sixteen, seventeen years?"

Meirue was confused but one thing was sure to her and that was that these girls were a sort of weakness for Kid and she should sneek Kid away from the scouts while they were busy talkinging. Silently Meirue pulled id onto her back and slowly walked around the busy Sailor Scouts. AS meirue walked she was reminded of hr many dreams of a place much like this. She stayed in the shadows so that not even maids could see her carrying Kid. After a while she found a door that was open and had stirs leading downward. There was a light at the bottom of the stairs. Meirue looked around to be sure that she would not be seen going down the stairs, then started down them. About halfway down she slipped and fell down the rest of the way down and landing on a soft area. "ow, that hurt." Meirue whined as she slowly got back up and looked over at Kid, whom she had dropped when he slipped. She sighed in relief when she saw that he wasn't hurt but still had a few bruises from falling. Kid groaned and put a hand to his head as he pushed himself up off the ground. He looked At Meirue, then looked around wincing "ow. Cheesesticks, what happen?"


	6. Ellison

**Chapter 6: Ellision**

"you passed out right before the Sailor Scouts arrived. Luckly I got us out of there while they were talking about me looking like a princess of theirs." Meiure explained. "sorry about the bruises but I slipped on those stairs and dropped you trying to catch myself" Meirue got up and then helped kid to his feet. They looked around and decided to explore the area. The area was full of grass, trees and crystal. The trees looked like they were always in the summer growth. There were meadows of grass and flowers and horses grazing. They walked past a thin clump of trees and saw a pavilion with a man praying inside of it. "I wonder who he is?" Meirue whispered to kid. "I don't know but it looks like he's done with what he's doing so lets get out of sight," kid whispered back. They climbed a nearby tree and watched as the man stood up and held out his hand to a woman. She was a beautiful woman with long pink hair that was in carrot shaped buns and had pigtails flowing from the buns to the ground. She had soft red eyes and a crescent moon mark on her forehead. Her dress was pink and also reached the ground. Meirue gasped when she saw the woman because the woman was the one from her dreams that she had been having lately. "ne, kid, that woman…I've seen her in my dreams." Meirue whispered to Kid. All of a sudden there was a crack as the branch Meirue sat on broke and she fell to the ground with a thud in front of the people that she and Kid had been watching.

The man stepped in front of the woman muttering, "stay behind me, my maiden." He walked up to Meirue and helped her up. At the touch of his hand, Meirue's clothes transformed into a ground length-white gown with gold ringlets at the top and circle like sleeves on her shoulders. Her hair grew a few inches longer and a crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead. The woman sucked in a breath and looked faint but the man stayed calm and when the woman calmed down he asked, "Who are you child and why have you come to Ellison?" '_so this is the place the woman wanted to send her child in my dreams…'_ Meirue thought but even if she weren't currently curious about her dream she still would have answered the man politely. "My name is Meirue and I mean no harm to this beautiful place you call Ellison. I have only come here to think when my friend regained consciousness after a slip on my behalf down the stairs to here." Meirue looked up at the tree she had fallen out of. There was another crack as the branch Kid was on broke and he fell to the ground with a yelp and then a thump. This made the man holding Meirue's hand chuckle a little. "I can see that your friend is fine now, Meirue-san." Meirue giggles a little at the dumbfounded look on Kid's face when he saw her clothes since she hadn't noticed the change in her wardrobe. "Yes he does seem to have recovered but we had been startled when we saw you, since we thought we had been alone." The man laughed, he hadn't seen anyone startled before not since then days his wife had been a scout in training. "My, you're one spirited child, much like my maiden." He said still laughing, "I have not laughed this hard in a long time, not since our child was born." A sad look crossed his face as he talked about his child.

The woman had walked over to join them by now. She also looked sad at the thought of not being there for their child. She took the man's hand and squeezed reassuringly. She was also the next person to speak, "you see, we had to send her to a safe place and it's been many years since we saw her as a baby. By you, miss, remind me of my mother with out meatball shaped buns on her head." She smiled sadly, "but enough with the pity party, Eliose, dear, would you like to start the introductions? Or should I?" Eliose smiled at the woman. "My Maiden I would love to introduce us. I am Elios, Priest of Ellison." He gestures to himself then he gestures to the woman. "this is my wife and maiden Queen Chibiusa Serenity of Crystal Tokyo but every one just calls her Chibiusa." It dawned on Meirue, that she had seen a smaller Chibiusa just the other day and she was defiantly less mature than the Chibiusa that was in front of Meiure at the moment. Meirue felt old tears come back as she saw how much Chibiusa and Eliose loved the daughter that they had not seen in many years. The fact that the tears were coming back made Meirue ashamed to show her face and so she ran from what she was facing. She ran all the way to the garden and found a place to cry to her heart's content.


	7. The Reuinion

Chapter 7: the Reunion

When Meirue was done crying, she sat were she was and paid no attention to her surroundings, even when Kid found her and decided to just sit near her and let her be. When Meirue finally noticed him he had fallen into a light sleep. She sighed and managed a small smile at how peaceful he looked while he slept. Meirue wished she had known her parents when she was younger, she had wished this for many years growing up. Many had said that she was unusually mature for her age, she had always assumed that is was because she hadn't known her parents and always paid for everything that she needed. Now, since she had seen how much Chibiusa and Elliose loved each other and the child they hadn't been able to watch grow up, she knew that her original assumption was only half true but the rest of the trueth was that she had never known any one as more than a friend or aquaitence. Meirue hadno family to rely on for her needs, no one to tell her that her nightmares would go away when she went back to sleep, nor had she had anyone to tell her worries to. Since she had had none of these, she had never trusted anyone fully because of that thought that they might leave her and make her be alone again. She had never trusted herself with telling people that she lived alone without any parental support. While she thought, Meiure fiddled with her necklace a bit and to her surprise she found more than just her key on her necklace chain. There was a heart shaped locket next to the key that Setsuna-san had called a 'Time Key'. What was inside was what brought Meirue back to tears, tho, because inside of the locket was a picture of Chibiusa and Eliose with a baby girl smiling with profound joy. The baby had a small tuft of blond hair and looked like she was sleeping softly in her mother's arms. 'I've never taken my necklace off so why does this charm appear now?' Meirue thought as she gazed at the picture in the locket. Something caught Meirue's eye as she stared at the locket, the inside of the cover had a note that said " Meirue, in the past we won't see you but never forget the lover of your mother and Father. We love you so much and wish for you to be safe. Diski, Oka-san and Otou-san."

'If I had only known that I would meet my parents this way, I wouldn't be so depressed and scared to find out if it's true or not.' Meirue thought, ' if I hadn't met Mako-chan, Miako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, and Setsuna-san. I probably wouldn't have noticed the locket.' Just then Kid rolled over and mumbled in his sleep, "Darkside, shut it." Meirue smiled and laughed for a second, then got up and decided that since she was feeling better she might as well explore the palace. By now Meirue's clothes had returned to the way they were before Elliose had shook hands with her. 'If Chibiusa and Eliose are my parents they might recognize the locket. And if they really are my parents then maybe the nursery from my dreams is there waiting for the one child that came but was never able to play in it.' Meirue walked into the palace and sorted through the memories of her dreams and followed a path that her dreams had taken to get to the Nursery. Sure enough there it was waiting for her like in her dreams and when she looked inside she saw Chibiusa dosing off in a rocking chair. Meiure smiled slightly at the sight of Chibiusa and thought, 'so this is my mother, she looks so frail and sad. Is that because she's been waiting for her daughter, me, to return home? She waited for so long… oh if only I could do something to make her happy like she was in my locket and in my dreams. Then again I'm still not so sure if my locket really shows me with my parents or if anything I know about my self as a baby like my name and my actual date of birth are real…'

Chibiusa's eyes slowly opened, sensing someone there. She saw Meirue in the doorway and as she looked Meirue up and down she saw the necklace around Meirue's neck. "Meirue-chan? Where did you get that necklace?" Meiure looked away sheepishly "ano, I've always had it from the time I can remember I've never taken it off, nor known who gave it to me. It was the only thing that gave me the feeling of comfort. To tell you the truth I don't know my parents and was hoping that the locket on my necklace had a clue but instead I found clues in my dreams. In my dreams I always saw you and a woman that looked like my friend Usagi. You were crying in a few of them and rocking a baby to sleep in others but the one I remember the most was the one were you had to take the baby away from it's home, while crying yourself." Chibiusa looked astonished then gets up and walks over to Meirue. She looks closely at Meirue and sees a familiar spark that she had seen in her baby girl's eyes. Chibiusa starts to cry and hugs Meirue tightly, saying, "Welcome home my lovely daughter." Meirue also starts to cry but it was because she was happy from finally finding her family and her home. Reluctantly Meirue pulled away saying that she should get back to kid before he woke up and got worried about her. She hugged her mother tightly then went back to the garden and sat next to Kid and waited for him to wake up. All the while she smiled a very happy smile and thought that nothing could break her happiness.


	8. Kid's POV Past to Present

Chapter 8: Kid's POV From Past To Present

Kid had been asleep when Darkside had told him that his next mission was going to be tough. He hadn't believed him and decided to just do the same routine he always did on missions. It was when he reached ACE's base that his doubts about the mission and what Darkside had said began. ACE had told Kid that their next mission was on another planet. the Planet's name was Earth and the inhabitants of it were almost like Kid, DNA wise. His real shock came when he met a girl named Meirue and sensed a sort of connection with her, it was as if she also had her own share of secrets. After they had introduced themselves, Darkside had said to beware of the Effects. He was defiantly surprised when the key on Meirue's necklace flashed bright pink color and the next thing he knew he was face down on the ground and Meirue was on his back. Just my luck a girl ends up on top of me after a flash of pink light what is wrong with my world today? Darkside felt obliged to tell Kid "I told you so" When Meirue got off of him and asked if he was alright he said he was ok and stood up. Just then his Time Amulet, Kid sighed, he had an in coming call and he could only guess who it was that was calling him. I'm in for it now. he thought as he opened his Time Amulet to see who was calling. I'm gonna get an earful of lectures. sure enough ACE's face popped onto the screen and he was defiantly gonna yell. "KID! WHERE THE LIGHT ARE YOU?" ACE didn't let Kid answer, instead he started lecturing Kid. "I walk up and see you talking to a girl, one moment and the next... Poof! You disappear into a blinding, pink light and with that girl, no less! so back to the Main question...WHERE THE LIGHT ARE YOU?" ACE finished. Kid felt anger boil up into existence and took a moment to calm down. He looked at Meirue who was looking, curiously over his shoulder at ACE. Kid looked back and responded to ACE's question, "ACE, i have no idea what so ever where we are and 'That Girl' is standing behind me, she can hear you too. Oh, by the way her name is Meirue. Plus, since you don't know the coordinates to this place, you should not be yelling at me through my Time Amulet. you might attract unwanted attention towards us." As he said that, Meirue tapped on his shoulder and told him that the unwanted attention was coming their way fast. Before ACE could respond to what Kid had said, Kid closed his Time Amulet and summoned his crystal sword and told Meirue to stay behind him. When the foot steps of the unwanted attention got closer, Kid and Meirue started to hear the footstep's owner's voices. all of a sudden the Effects* start acting up and he had to struggle to keep upright, his strength waning. Kid started to black out and muttered, "Cheese sticks! stupid Effects!" Darkside muttered an I told you so as Kid blacked out. When he woke up a little while later, his head hurt and the girl, Meirue was next to him on the ground. he groaned and slowly sat up testing himself to see if he could handle sitting up. When he looked around he saw stairs near where his head had been. He looked at Meirue and asked what happen. Her response didn't surprise him until the fact that she had carried him halfway down a staircase that was above them and then slipped. they decided to wander around and saw a man praying in a pavilion. Both Kid and Meirue climbed a nearby tree but when the branch that Meirue was sitting on snapped and she fell, he knew that once again they had found unwanted attention. what he didn't understand or expect was that Meirue's clothes changed when she introduced herself and shook hands with the man from the pavilion. That plus the fact that his branch also snapped and he fell onto his rear end. Then when the man;s companion a woman with long pink floor length hair and cone shaped buns said that she and the man (Eliose she had called him) had a daughter that they had not seen in a long time, kid was astonished to see Meirue start to cry and say that she has never seen her parents. Meirue then ran off crying and Kid apologized and ran after her but was careful to avoid any of those female solders that triggered his curse the Effects. When he found Meirue, he decided to sit down and wait for her to stop crying. He eventually fell asleep and Darkside appeared in his mind and said, "there is something suspicious about that Meirue girl. Her aura is much to close to the aura of this castle." in his sleep Kid muttered allowed "Darkside, shut it. Let me sleep in peace."


	9. The Tremble of Earth

Chapter 9: the Tremble of Earth

As Meirue picked her way back over to Kid, she took in the sight of her home. It wasn't like her apartment in the 20th century but both here and the 20th century felt like home. When Meirue found the place she had left Kid, she noticed he was still asleep. This did not last long because of a huge rumble as the ground started shaking. This cause Meirue to fall on top of Kid who woke with a start and looked puzzled. "what's going on and could some one turn off the wake-me –up rumble?" Kid asked as the ground continued to rumble and shake. Meirue some how made herself heard over all the noise of the rumbling earth, "Kid we have to get to my mother! She'll know what to do!" Kid looked shocked and yelled back over the Rumbling, "But I thought you said that you didn't know your parents." "I didn't right then but now I do. I found out when you fell asleep." Meirue and Kid crawled into the palace and got up.

Using the walls as support they made their way towards the nursery room that Meirue had left Chibiusa in. When they got there Meirue called out to her mother. But Chibiusa just stood at the window looking shocked as the rumbling suddenly stopped. Out of the window Meirue saw a UFO descending from a sudden development of clouds. Kid hissed something under his breath as the Palace Defense System activated. Meirue some how knew that this was the Enemy that Chibiusa and Heliose had talked about. This was the enemy that had been kept at bay until she returned home.

Meirue was determined not to let the invaders have their way with the home she and just found. Kid apparently was thinking along the same lines as Meirue because he too did not want a place with so much of his elemental power to be taken over. Before Chibiusa could say anything Kid and Meirue ran out of the room and opposite directions. Kid went to the Garden and Meirue ran towards the front of the palace, where she knew the Sailor Senshi would be fighting. When she got there she quickly transformed into Sailor Meirue and joined the battle.


	10. The Battle

Chapter 10: the Battle and the Decision

"Venus! Rolling Heat Vibration!" came one shout. " Mars! Flame Sniper!" came another as Meirue watched the battle commence. Camera type creatures and many other enemies had emerged from the UFO that hover almost 200 Kilometers above the ground. Meirue had tried to help fight too but as soon as she landed a punch or kick, the creature she intended to hurt would try and gobble her up or capture her. She truly wished she could help protect her parents and her home. '_Do you truly wish to help them?'_ a voice in the back of her mind asked. "I truly wish to help1 I feel so useless!" she replied. _'then call out__** Blazing Star Strike**__ and you will be able to help .'_ the voice instructed and Meirue did as was told "BLAZING STAR STRIKE!" a pink want with a purple star on top appeared in Meirue's hand. When she took hold of it, purple stars came out and hit their targets that had tried to sneak up upon Mars and Venus.

It was then that she was noticed not only as a new scout but the princess of Crystal Tokyo. It didn't last long , as more creatures appeared out of no were. Mierue did her attack again whenever her fellow scouts needed her help. After a while, Meirue , tiered from fighting, decided to aim her next attack at the source of their problem, the UFO. She took careful air and said "BLAZING SHOOTING STAR STRIKE!" a huge star with a tail of light shot at the UFO and hit point blank at the area she had aimed for. In addition tops of smaller stars hit the rest of what was left of the enemy's troops.

Sighing in relief, Meirue sagged to her knees and took a deep breath. There was one more thing to handle and that was her parents. She quickly got up, detransformed and headed for Elison. She knew some how that her parents would be there. When Meirue passed by a window and looked out, she saw Kid hurt and in a tentacle cage. She couldn't hear what was going on or what was being said but she knew that she had to help Kid. She turned and ran towards the Garden doors and transformed back into Sailor Meirue, then ran out and hid in the nearby bushes waiting for a good opportunity to attack.

**Kid's POV:** "Cheesesticks!" Kid cursed as his old rival, Ciedric, trapped him on a tentacle cage. Ciedric had a trench coat covering most of his body but even for his detective look, Kid knew he was in trouble. Ciedric had wounded him in more than one place and kid's legs wanted to give out. A flash of purple light caught his eye but for the world's sake he didn't look. Instead he used his other senses to determine what the flash of light had been. Ciedric slowly walked up to kid and with a slight gesture more tentacles appeared and grabbed kid's arms holding them straight out and making kid's feet hover above the ground. "Cheesesticks!" Kid shouted as the tentacles grabbed him and pain shot across his arms. Cedric just smiles a cold cruel smile, almost like a lion playing with its food. There was a small gasp, then a loader yelp as tentacles went after the voice. Kid's eyes widened as he heard Meirue's voice but instead of seeing Meirue, he saw a purple and pink sailor scout jump out of the bushes she was hiding in. What surprised him even more was that the Effects did not trigger and make him loose his consciousness.

**Meirue's POV:** Meirue gasped as tentacles grabbed Kid's arms and holding him fast and dangling a few meters above the ground. A yelp escaped as she jumped out of the bush, avoiding the tentacles that had just tried to grab her legs from beneath the ground. She sent razor sharp stars at both of the tentacles after her and then sent some at the tentacles that help kid captive. With a slight curse at his luck the other man disappeared along with the tentacles that remained. When she landed Meirue immediately detransformed and wet over to help Kid.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kid was shocked that he was still conscious after being so close to a sailor scout but at the same time was grateful for her help. He reluctantly allowed her to help him into the castle and noticed that they were heading to the pathway that leads to Elysion. E then decided to speak up. "Hey, shouldn't you be helping at the other side of the castle?"

Meirue blinked in confusion to Kid's question then realized she was still Sailor Meirue instead of regular Meirue. "ah…oops I forgot, you don't know me in this form Kid-kun" she detransformed and watched Kid's face go from puzzled to shocked. "eheheheh… surprise I'm sorry Kid but i need to talk to my parents about something important to my training as a Sailor Scout." Kid smiled a kind and gentle smile and told her to leave him by the tree lining when they saw her parents. She did as he told her and left him at the edge of the trees but still in view of her and her parents.

When she walked up to her parents, she decided to just ask her question instead of beating around the bush. She loved them but she wasn't ready for what the 40th Century held and was sure that the 20th Century was a better place to train than at home where danger and battles were rare. "Mother, Father? Is it...umm...well...May I stay in the 20th Century for a while longer? At least until I finish school and my training?" She finally asked. Chibiusa and Eliose smiled at the question, making Meirue realized that they had been talking about this for a while.

Chibiusa spoke up first. "Of course you can train in the past but there is one condition to this… Kid must go back to his own home after we send you back." Meirue and Kid looked at each other, Meirue smiled a bit and kid gave her a curious look but didn't say anything. When they arrived in the 20th Century, they shook hands and parted ways. Both knew that they would meet each other again in the future, even if it was only during her future adventures in the 20th Century. Meirue knew for sure that the person she was now was going to change more as she developed her skills as a sailor scout and found a love of her own.

Kid also knew that he would change and that his crystal magic would lead him to his past and to his future. Darkside scoffed in Kid's mind telling him that even if he discovered his past, it would be a long time until he was able to be a professional crystal wielder. Kid ignored him and decided that even if Darkside was right, he would find a way to be happy. After all, his meeting Meirue was the best thing that had happen to him since… well… since as far back as he could remember.

As Meirue and Kid parted ways, they both looked over their shoulders and smiled because even if it took a lifetime, they were sure that they would meet one another again soon.

The End

****

**

* * *

**

Author's no**te:**

it's been a great year having so many of you read my story i hope that you review and show me your opinion. I

f you want to check out more adventures of Meirue and Kid you can find them in the Sailor Meirue RPG on http:/forums.?t=208477

All characters are in use but be sure to read up on what has happened in their recent adventures. You can also find a future arc of Sailor Meirue for after she has stepped down from the throne and is on a new adventure. This can be found in Sailor Meirue: Darkness Turns To Light. http:/forums.?t=259203


End file.
